Canon Characters
If you want to add information about a Canon Character, please add it here. Simba Simba is the main protagonist of The Lion King and the deuteragonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, a major character in The Lion King 1½, The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar, and The Lion Guard He is the rightful king of the Pride Lands who defeats the evil Scar in order to restore peace to his father's kingdom. Personality As a cub, Simba was playful and always ready for an adventure with his best friend, Nala. He tried to see the best in everyone, even his uncle Scar. At times, he could be a show-off and arrogant, and boasted that he will be the greatest king ever, which often got himself and Nala into danger. In spite of this, he came to see the fault in his actions and always learned from his mistakes. As an adolescent, Simba picks up a happy, carefree lifestyle, thinking nothing of his responsibilities back home. In addition, Simba's vocabulary changes drastically (as he now says "Father" instead of "Dad" and "Scar" instead of "Uncle Scar"). In the jungle, he develops somewhat grotesque habits, burping and eating bugs alongside his lazy companions. No longer the respected prince of the Pride Lands, Simba becomes sedentary and stubbornly refuting of his past life. Having been tainted in mind by his well-meaning friends, Simba no longer sees the need to help others and would rather lock himself away in bliss than face reality. Despite his guilt-ridden conscience, Simba is forced into maturity when he has to face his past, holding himself accountable to the land he once swore to defend. Once accepting of his duties, he becomes a new character, stronger in will than before. Unlike the old Simba, who would rather avoid an argument, this new Simba does not tolerate being bullied and refuses to stand for abuse, being particularly defensive of his mother. When challenged, Simba becomes rough around the edges, determined to have his way and unwilling to stand for compromise. No longer an innocent cub, he is brave when he has to be, standing up for his land and his pride. Once a full-grown adult and a father, Simba has matured to a new level, now totally fixated on his duties as a king and a father. For all his benevolence and inherent goodness, Simba is not without fault, as he is overprotective of his daughter Kiara, willing to break a promise to her in order to keep her safe. In this way, Simba shows that he does not fully respect his daughter, seeing himself as the older and wiser pride member. Thinking himself to know better, he often becomes blind to the outside world, focusing only on his family and their safety. In doing so, he comes to harm those around him. Appearance Simba resembles both his parents in different ways. From Mufasa, he inherited his strong build and pelt coloration, as both lions are gold with red manes though Simba's mane is a paler dark vermilion. From his mother, Simba inherited ear rims (though he loses these when he reaches adulthood) and his general facial features, as they are noticeably less square than Mufasa's. Sarabi also lent him his orange eyes, as well as features common among Pridelanders. His nose is pink, unlike those of his parents. Trivia * Along with Timon and Pumbaa, Simba is the most well-known character from The Lion King ''franchise. * In Swahili, 'simba' means 'lion'. * In some concepts, Simba is shown with blue eyes. * When the animators were drawing adult Simba, they wanted a little twist for his appearance and personality to be like his voice actor Matthew Broderick. * Simba is never referred to as a prince, but his daughter, Kiara is sometimes referred to as a princess. One time, Simba was actually referred to as a prince (the young prince). * While Simba regularly appears as both a cub and an adult, his more iconic age is as a cub. The original film also goes more into depth with his cub personality. * Simba is the first animated Disney character to have a villain as a biological relative, followed by Hercules. Previous Disney villains, such as The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) and Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) were related to the protagonist only by marrige. * Simba's adult mane was supposedly inspired by Jon Bon Jovi's hair. Voice Actors *Cub: Jonathan Taylor Thomas- his actual voice in The Lion King Matt Weinberg- his actual voice in The Lion King 1 1/2 *Cub Singing: Jason Weaver- his actual singing voice in The Lion King Evan Saucedo- his actual singing voice in the song The Morning Report *Adult: Matthew Broderick- his actual voice in The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and The Lion King 1 1/2 Rob Lowe- his actual voice in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar and The Lion Guard Cam Clarke- his actual voice in House of Mouse and Safety Smart: Goes Green Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Second Scar: The Story of a What If *Lion King IV: Rise and Fall of the Sun *The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls * Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: The New Pride *Kopa's Story *The Great Fight of Timon and Kiara *The Nightmare *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King III: Guard Buddies *Pawtake *Timon's Jungle Tickle Torment *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Evening *The Story of Mungu (Flashback) Nala Nala is the secondary deuteragonist of The Lion King, a secondary tritagonist of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, a minor character in The Lion King 1 1/2, and a major character in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar She is the lifelong best friend of Simba, and later would become his mate. Upon entering adulthood, she would have three children with him, Kopa, Kiara and Kion. In PenelopeTheShihTzu's fanfiction, she has a fourth child (Saba). She also as a fourth child in Chumvi's upcoming fanfic, the fourth child is Fluffy, twin of Kopa. Background Nala's main animators were Bob Bryan and Gilda Palinginia and her supervising animators were Aaron Blaise (cub) and Anthony de Rosa (adult). Personality As a cub, Nala is playful, spirited, and spunky. She and Simba are best friends. As cubs, the two were nearly inseparable. Unknown to them, they were betrothed at an early age, and both agreed that friends marrying each other was too weird once they discovered this fact. Nala was heartbroken when Scar claimed that Simba died with Mufasa in the wildebeest stampede. As young adults, Nala was the lioness who brought Simba back to Pride Rock, to save them from Scar's tyranny. In the midst of all this, they finally realized their friendship had grown into a relationship, and eventually marriage as originally intended. In the sequel, Nala has become much more mild-mannered and motherly. She acts as the voice of reason to Simba, who is now being very protective of Kiara, and reminds him that their daughter Kiara would be fine. She also seems to be less judgmental than Simba. When Simba refused to trust Kovu simply because of his outsider status, Nala and Rafiki are able to change his decision and Simba reserves his judgment to see if Kovu could be trusted. Appearance As a cub, Nala is small and lithe with soft features. Her fur is colored a light tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in contrast. Unlike most cubs her age, her paws are colorless, and her eye rims are lighter than her main pelt. Her eyebrows are also much thinner than those of her fellow cub, Simba, and her inner ears and the tip of her tail are brown in color. Her eyes appear to be pale green, though they change to teal in certain light. Come young adulthood, Nala looks almost identical to her mother Sarafina. Her body has filled out to become sleeker and stronger, fitting the physique of a practiced hunter. She also proves herself to be exceptionally strong, able to hold her own against the much larger Simba, even managing to pin him on his back. Her coloring remains much the same, not changing until she appears as an older adult in the sequel. As a fully grown adult and as queen, Nala's colors have paled slightly, and her eyes have become bright blue. She has also grown somewhat larger and more filled out. To her daughter, she passed down her paler undertones. Trivia * Her name is of Tanzanian origin and means 'luck' and in African, means 'successful'. In Swahili, (an African language), it means "gift". * In the scene where Simba jumps over the lionesses to wake up his father, there is a cub that may be Nala and her mother, Sarafina. * In an earlier draft, Nala was supposed to be banished from Pride Rock after she rejected Scar's proposal to be his queen. However this is incorporated into the Broadway play ''The Lion King instead. * Originally, Nala had a younger brother named Mheetu, but his character was dropped because of time constraints. * Nala's fur seems to be brighter in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride than it was in the previous film Voice Actors *Cub: Niketa Calame- her actual voice in The Lion King *Cub Singing: Laura Williams- her actual singing voice in The Lion King *Adult: Moira Kelly- her actual voice in The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1 1/2 Gabrielle Union- her actual voice in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar and The Lion Guard *Adult Singing: Sally Dworsky- her actual singing voice in The Lion King Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: * The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls * Lion King 3: Hyena Rules * The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony * The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning * The Lion King V: Hidden Enemy * Lion King 3: Scar's Regin *The Lion King: Kopa's Story * The Lion King VI: BloodTide * Pawtake * The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration * http://thelionkingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_Guard:_An_Enjoyable_Evening *The Lion King 3: A New Menace *The Story Of Mungu (Mentioned) Kiara Kiara is the main protagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She is the daughter of Simba and Nala, Kopa's younger sister, Kion's older sister and the mate of Kovu. Personality : As a cub, Kiara is curious and wild-hearted, constantly seeking new adventures and easily fraught at the sight of her safe nest back home in the Pride Lands. Her hunger for adventure often leads her to outright rebellion, as she continuously disobeys her parents, purposefully ignoring their better judgment in order to explore the Outlands and get answers to her unresolved questions. This deliberate disobedience echoes her father's mistakes in the first film, though Kiara does not show as much remorse as Simba once did, instead insisting on disobedience, a trait which carries into her young adult life. She also develops a sudden interest in Kovu, an Outlander cub. As a young adult, Kiara remains almost identical to her cub self in personality. Still wild at heart, she longs to escape her father's overprotective wing, proving herself to be even more determined than ever to gain independence. Her yearning to be free is so strong that she's willing to run away from the Pride Lands and endanger her life in order to prove that she is capable and strong. In doing so, Kiara often rejects the truth, wanting to make herself seem as though everything is in her control. This can be clearly seen when she's around Kovu, who is much more arrogant than she is. Kiara is also very cheerful, always seeing the best in others and looking at the positive side of situations. She possesses a strong sense of justice, which is shown during her mate's trial, as she believed that Kovu was innocent and realized that the ambush was not his fault. She also possesses a fierce temper that she can usually keep under control, but in the event that if there is a false accusation, she will let it out, as portrayed when she angrily defies her father that he would never be her grandfather due to his severe arrogance. This in turn shows that she is willing to confront her own father in order to show her dedication to her values. For a lioness so young, Kiara possesses a significant amount of bravery, as she jumps in front of a rage-driven Zira in order to prevent her from killing Simba. Her noble side shines through when she turns the other cheek and offers Zira help up the cliff side despite the risk that her enemy will pull her down into the river as a token of thanks. Once again, Simba is exposed to the mature teachings of his daughter, who is willing to endanger herself in order to bring her enemies to the light. Time and time again, Kiara proves herself to be selfless and almost unnaturally empathetic toward those who wish to do her harm. She also manages to convince her eventul mate Kovu to join her in reuniting the prides instead of running off as he'd proposed, showing that she would never abandon her family to death. Appearance As a cub, Kiara is small and soft-featured, less robust and stocky than her father but just as lithe and sleek as her mother. Kiara's pelt is of a more golden tone, like that of her father's, but it is tempered by the creamy hues of her mother. As a result, she isn't as rich a gold as her father or grandfather. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in color, while her tail tuft is creamy brown in color. Her eyes are red, it's assumed that she inherited them from her grandfather, Mufasa, whose eyes are also red. Come young adulthood, Kiara has grown into a beautiful young lioness, though she remains small in size, only coming up to her father's chest and her mother's shoulder. She is easily dwarfed in size by Kovu, who is roughly the same age as she is, and proves to be one of the smallest, if not the smallest lioness in her pride. Despite this, she proves herself to be agile and swift, able to keep pace with a herd of topiand haul herself over the edge of a steep cliff during a fire. Unlike most Pridelanders, Kiara remains the same light shade from her cubhood, not darkening with age as her parents did, though this could be attributed to her not being a full-grown adult yet. From cubhood to young adulthood, Kiara remains the same as far as coloration goes. Voice Actors *Infant: Mary Gibbs- her actual voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Cub: Michelle Horn- her actual voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Eden Riegel- her actual voice in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar and The Lion Guard *Cub Singing: Charity Sanoy- her actual singing voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Cub Growls: Ashley Edner- her actual voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Adult: Neve Campbell- her actual voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Adult Singing: Liz Callaway- her actual singing voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Trivia * Kiara is referred to as Princess Kiara, however Simba was never referred to as a prince, only "the future king" or "Mufasa's boy". * She stops Zira's plot indirectly and unwittingly, not even encountering her again after she meets her as a child, until all the way to the end of the movie. The fact she stops it indirectly, unknowingly and unwittingly makes her the one of the few, if only, Disney protagonists to stop the antagonist's plan unwittingly. * Kiara is the first female cub in her family set to inherit the throne of the Pride Lands, as her father was an only child (making him the only heir), and all of her predecessors to the throne had been male heirs. * It is currently unknown what the age gap between Kiara and Kion is. Whether they are twins (with Kiara being the elder twin) or that they were born a few months apart from each other, it has not yet been confirmed. * In Ginny's stories Kiara passed down her tawny golden pelt to her daughter Belee Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *The Lion King: Kovu's Dad *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Great Fight of Timon and Kiara *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning * Lioness on Mango Street *Pawtake *The Lion King: Kopa's Story (cameo) *http://thelionkingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_Guard:_An_Enjoyable_Evening *The Lion King 3: A New Menace *http://thelionkingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_Guard:_A_Dangerous_Adventure Kovu Kovu is the secondary deuteragonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. He is the chosen heir of Scar who defies the Outsiders after falling in love with Kiara. Personality Having grown up under the care of the scheming Zira, Kovu is aggressive and crude, even as a cub. Upon first meeting Kiara, his first reaction is to snarl a challenge, and the only game he appears to understand is play-fighting. His violent tendencies are reinforced by a knack for taking care of himself, as he is physically fit and an able hunter, two features that make way for his more arrogant and cocky side. Even as a cub, Kovu strives to please and takes no shame in showing off to the more innocent Kiara. However, when faced by his mother, Kovu is submissive and prone to showing his softer side, exposing a desire to befriend and treat kindly the new cub he has just met. After meeting Kiara again as a young adult, Kovu begins to cave to his inner good, proving himself to enjoy laughter and good times. His dark side occasionally slips in, as seen when he can only pinpoint violent pictures among the stars, and his ties to Scar and his mother continuously bog him down. He does ultimately choose to betray his pride, revealing that even years of evil and violence cannot destroy the kindness in his heart. He becomes gentler with Kiara and more respectful of her, no longer mocking her for that which she cannot do. Having shown his good side, Kovu matures into a character who is always willing to do the right thing, even if it means disappointing those he loves. Voice Actors *Cub: Ryan O'Donohue- his actual voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Jason Marsden- his actual voice in The Lion Guard *Adult: Jason Marsden- his actual voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Adult Singing: Gene Miller- his actual singing voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Appearance Kovu is noted by many to bear a strong resemblance to Scar, especially after his face is scarred, despite not being related to him. However, he appears much more muscular and healthy-looking than Scar, and is a bit darker in coloring and has a dark brown mane instead of black. As a cub, he resembles Simba's son Kopa. Trivia *Kovu's mane was originally going to be slicker and black, and his eyes bright green to match his intended father, Scar. These were later changed, along with his relation to Scar. *There is a deleted scene in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride where Kovu first catches a bug, then allows it to fly away. Zira then kills the bug herself, angry at her son's mercy. This suggests that during his childhood Kovu was partly trained by killing animals weaker than himself, so as to get him used to kill when he gets older. *In Ginny's stories Kovu passed down many traits to his son Denahi, such as his dark pelt, colored paws, and dark eye shades *"Kovu" means "scar" in Swahili. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Kovu's Pride *The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: The New Pride *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King: Kopa's Story (cameo) *At a Drive Thru *The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Evening *The Lion King 3: A New Menace Fanon Parents These are all the fanon pairings who are believed to parent Kovu: *An outsider and Chumvi. *Zira and an unknown lion. *Korvon and an unnamed lioness. In Ginny's fanfics he is the son of Zira and a unknown lion, the full brother of Vitani , and the half-brother of Nuka, he is the biological uncle of Nita Kion Kion is the main protagonist of The Lion Guard''He is the son of Simba and Nala, and the younger brother of Kiara. He serves as the the Pride Lands and the leader of the Lion Guard. Appearance Though quite similar in appearance to his father Simba, Kion bears a striking resemblance to his paternal grandfather,Mufasa. While Simba is more rounded in appearance, Kion is robust and block-like, with a square jaw and a pronounced chest. From Simba, he inherited dark ear rims and orange-brown eyes. However, Kion's ear rims are black on the top and brown on the sides as opposed to young Simba's ear rims, which are black only on the sides. Kion bears spots on the backs of his legs and the mark of the Lion Guard on his left shoulder.As far as coloring goes, Kion possesses a pale golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly. His fur is several shades lighter than his father's, being more like his sister Kiara's, though Kion's fur carries more yellow undertones as opposed to his sister's orange. This trait most likely comes from Nala, whose tawny color mixed with Simba's gold to result in a rich yellow. Both Simba and Kion have or had a hair tuft, but Kion's tuft is much bushier, swept back, and bright red in color. His tail tuft matches his head tuft in color, being somewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims follow the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter than his main pelt. Personality Kion is described as one who "defies tradition", as he has assembled a guard that consists of creatures other ' than lions. In this way, he is open to other species and willing to give underdogs a chance at making a difference. He also shows signs of being level-headed, such as being reluctant to enter the Outlands, possibly due to the danger of it or his father's rule about not entering it. He's also brave and cautious at the same time. In some ways he too shows the makings of a great ruler. Unlike his father when he was a cub, Kion is a stickler for the rules, obedient even in the face of temptation. His responsible nature shines through in his willingness to negotiate before starting a fight, as he only uses his powers for good, unlike his evil great-uncle, Scar. Despite these more mature traits, Kion is still playful by nature and enjoys a good tussle with his best friend, Bunga. He can get a bit carried away when in the midst of playing, but he remembers his responsibilities first and foremost, caving to the instructions of his well-meaning parents. Trivia *Kion is the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, after Kiara, who is his only official sibling. *Kion's catchphrase "Hevi kabisa!" means "Totally intense!" in Swahili. *During early development, Kion sported a paw print mark on his shoulder, as opposed to the finalized lion head. Voice Actors *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Max Charles *The Lion Guard'' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Max Charles Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Lion Guard: A New Era *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Evening Fuli Fuli is a cheetah who is the secondary deuteragonist in The Lion Guard. She is the Lion Guard's fastest. Physical Appearance Fuli is a cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is of a soft golden-yellow pigment, broken only by patches of tan on her chest and muzzle, and around her eyes. Dark spots that look more like jaguar rosettes than normal cheetah spots dot her back, head, and legs, some of which are hollow and centered with gold while others are fully black. The fact that some look like stripes and complete circles insinuates that she is actually a king cheetah. Notably, she is missing the iconic "tears" that would be seen on an actual cheetah. Appearances in Fanfictions She is the Main Protagonist in the 'Huwezi' Spinoff series Created by theultimatelifeform, where she is the daughter of Kesho and Bebo.Kesho Kills Bebo, causing Fuli to run away and eventually meet Kion and Bunga. Information Fuli is described as being a confident cheetah. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, she is shown stopping dead in her tracks without hesitation to overthrow an unwanted guest on her back, further pointing her sureness. In another clip, she is shown blocking the hyenas from moving further, and her sly grin also confirms her confidence. Voice Actors * Cub: Diamond White- her actual voice in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar and The Lion Guard * Huwezi (Fanfic): Jackie Evancho- her actual voice in Season 1 Trivia * Diamond White who will provide Fuli's voice is best known for providing the voice of Ruby >Ruby Hanshaw Sofia the First. * Fuli is the fastest and only female of the Lion Guard. * Despite being identified as a cheetah, Fuli's design is closer to that of a leopard or a jaguar, though some people might consider her to be a female King Cheetah. * Fuli is the only member of the Lion Guard who doesn't have a family. ** An early design for Fuli shows her with different markings and turquoise eyes. Beshte Beshte is a hippo who appears in The Lion Guard. He is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and his name means 'friend' in Swahili. Physical Appearance By the far the largest member of the Lion Guard, Beshte is heavily built and portly, with a large head, short legs, and a thick middle. His chest and jawline are pale gray in color, while his outer coat is grayish-blue, broken only by a patch of dark spots on his back. His toenails are dark gray, almost black, and his eye shades and inner ears are grayish-pink. Personality One of the most popular animals in the Pride Lands, Beshte has a kind-hearted nature that never seems to run out. His friendliness extends to everyone, as he acts like a big brother to the younger members of his herd, a friend to animals of all species, and a protector of the Pride Lands at large.Despite being a teasing character, Beshte is surprisingly sensitive, being especially tactful when his friend Kion is unable to use the Roar of the Elders. He is also the first of his friends that Kion needs some space, even beating Bunga, Kion's best friend, to realizing what the cub needs. For an animal so large and full of life, Beshte has an appropriately large heart and never fails to treat his friends with kindness. Trivia *Beshte's catchphrase "Twende kiboko!" means "Let's go, hippo!" in Swahili. Ono Ono is one of Kion's friends, and a member of The Lion Guard. His name means passion, and his speciality is his keen eye. Appearance Ono is a rather small and delicate bird, with a thin frame and skinny legs. His feathers are white, though stained tangerine orange on the tips of his wings, on a strip around his neck, and on his brilliant feathered crest. His legs are colored black, though they turn orange around the feet and the joints. Personality Ono has been described as an "intellectual" egret. Janja Janja is a hyena who serves as the main antagonist of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and a recurring antagonist in its follow-up series The Lion Guard. He is the leader of a clan of hyenas that resides in the Outlands. Appearance Janja is an ashen-gray hyena with a lighter underbelly and darker spots along his back. His mane is spiked back, and there is a notch in his left ear. Unlike his clan, whose tails are all black, the underside of Janja's tail is gray. Janja and the rest of his clan don't appear to be fully grown, as they are only slightly bigger than a lion cub. Personality Like his hyena ancestors before him, Janja is a greedy and selfish leader with no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger drives him to extreme measures, as he is willing to stand against Simba and the Lion Guard, and his ruthless nature shines through in even everyday interactions. Janja is unforgiving to his minions and mercilessly mocks them in front of the clan, refusing to believe their excuses and stories. This is likely because his minions are not his friends; they are simply a means to an end, for Janja is crafty and uses his clan mates to do his dirty work for him. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. Surrounded on all sides by witless hyenas, he stands out as the one clever member of the clan, utilizing his allies to take down the Circle of Life. Under Janja's guidance, the hyenas prove a great threat, especially since they are often swayed to his side through his natural charisma and cunning. Janja will ensure that the clan's goals always align with his own. Despite his ruthless ambition and sharp intellect, Janja is a coward when the odds are no longer in his favor, and he is known to promptly turn tail and run when faced with a fair fight. Voice Actors *''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' - (2015) - (film) - Andrew Kishino *''The Lion Guard'' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Andrew Kishino Trivia *Although Janja is written as the leader of his clan, a hyena clan is realistically led by a female. *A teaser for The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar confirms that Janja's clan is descended from the hyenas of the original film. Tiifu Tiifu is a friend of Kiara. Appearance Like most cubs of the Pride Lands, Tiifu is small and lithe, with cream-colored fur and dark green eyes. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler than her main pelt, as are her ear rims, which are near white in color. Very pale pinkish speckles dot the fur beneath her eyes. She has a small tuft of fur on her head that sticks up. Personality Tiifu is shown to be kind and patient, as seen when she comforts an overreacting Zuri. She is a great rule-follower and trusts the judgment of her friends, showing faith when she leaves Kiara to fetch help as Janja invades the Pride Lands. Voice Actors * Cub: Sarah Hyland- her actual voice in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar and The Lion Guard * Adult: Reba McEntire- voice of Dixie from The Fox and the Hound 2 Trivia * In Sarah the FBI pup's fanon, her father is Mheetu, nala's brother, and her mother is Tango. She has an older brother named Justice; and Kiara is her cousin. Pumbaa Pumbaa is a male warthog who is Simba and Timon's best friend in the film The Lion King. He raises Simba with Timon's help and later goes back with Simba to live in the Pride Lands. He is voiced in the film by Ernie Sabella, and is one of the protagonists in all three films. Appearance Like most warthogs, Pumbaa is a red with black hair running down his back and large tusks. Personality Due to his friendly, loyal, and protective personality, Pumbaa is generally regarded as a very likable character. However, he displays childlike naivety which is sometimes confused for stupidity. He does, in fact, come up with some intelligent plans and insightful ideas, which Timon rapidly claims as his own. Pumbaa is also kind and caring, as shown when he, unlike Timon, takes pity on Simba and is quick to offer his assistance to the young cub. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, he jumps into a rather shallow body of water to save a supposedly drowning Kiara and offers assistance to a badly injured Simba, carrying him all the way back to Pride Rock after an unexpected ambush with the Outsiders. In addition, Pumbaa appears to be polite to those who are friendly, as shown when he greets Nala right after Simba introduces him to her, despite the fact that Nala had tried to eat him a few minutes earlier. Notwithstanding, he expects respect from his enemies, which indicates when he attack Banzai after he is addressed on a "pig." Trivia *In the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Home is Where the Hog Is," it is revealed that Pumbaa's last name is Smith. *Warthogs like him are not red in real life. *During the song, "Out There," in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, two men are seen carrying a dead warthog that resembles Pumbaa. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls (cameo) *The Lion King: Kovu's Dad *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *Timon and Pumbaa: Getting the Gang *The Nightmare *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 *Timon's Jungle Tickle Torment *Mody and Dacey's Tickle Frenzy *McPumbaa's Timon Timon is a meerkat who befriends the distraught Simba in the animated movie The Lion King. He is best friends with the warthog, Pumbaa, who raises Simba with him. He is one of the protagonists in this and all other Lion King ''movies. Appearance Tall and thin, Timon is accustomed to digging and scurrying, a lifestyle which has made him into a physically fit tunneler. His fur is pale brown, broken only by darker stripes on his back and a patch of cream on his chest. His hair is relatively short and bright red. Like most meerkats, his eyes are black. Shippings *Timzi ('Tim'/on Shen/'zi') Trivia *A real meerkat at the Fellow Earthlings Wildlife Center, Inc. near Palm Springs, California was the inspiration for the movie version of Timon. *Real meerkats can only stand on two legs, while Timon can walk on two legs. *In the episode, "Once Upon a Timon" of ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa TV series, Timon's last name is revealed to be Berkowitz. It is thought to be a reference to an animator, Justyn Berkowitz, who regularly contributed to the show. *Similar to Pumbaa's little flashback during the song "Hakuna Matata," Timon originally had his own musical flashback but didn't make it into the movie. *He and Pumbaa are the Honorary uncles of Kiara, Kopa and Kion and Belee and Denahi and Kenai and Kia *In The Lion Guard Bunga refers to Timon as his uncle Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls (cameo) *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: Kovu's Dad *Timon and Pumbaa: Getting the Gang *The Great Fight of Timon and Kiara *The Nightmare *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning * Timon was one of the leading characters in the story of Damy and Deirdre, until replaced by Damy. *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *Want Some Juice..? *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 *The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite *Short Stuff *Short Stuff 2 (Coming soon) *Timon's Jungle Tickle Torment *Mody and Dacey's Tickle Frenzy *McPumbaa's Ma Ma is the secondary tritagonist of The Lion King 1½. She is the mother of Timon. Personality :Ma: "Max, Timon's out there chasing metaphors! I gotta go find him!" Uncle Max: "Are you nuts?!" Ma: "Nice to have a supportive family, isn't it?" :—Ma and Uncle Max Ma is a devoted and supportive mother. She is very down-to-earth about what's important and will sacrifice her time and efforts to make others happy. She is also the only meerkat who's willing to stick up for Timon when he messes up. Throughout the film, she yearns for him to fit in and be happy. When he tells her that his place is not with his colony, she reluctantly lets him leave, in hopes that he'll find a better home. But she has a very strong attachment to Timon, as she can hardly stand being parted from him. Other traits of Ma's include bravery, devotion, a willingness to help, and forgiveness. She is also known to be sassy and strong-willed at times. Throughout the film, she tries to keep Timon's hair as neat as possible. Appearance Ma is a small and somewhat plump meerkat. She has pinkish-tan fur, a pale underbelly, dark ears, brown stripes on her back, green eyes, and a tuft of orange fur on her head. Overall, her coloring is similar to that of her son, Timon. Trivia *A different portrayal of Ma appears in a Timon and Pumbaa episode, "You Bet Your Tuhkus." She also appears in "Mombasa-In-Law," however, at the end she is revealed to be Timon's practical joking friend Fred in disguise. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: Kopa's Story (cameo with other Pridelanders) *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 *Ma gets a Tickle Torment Category:Canon